Por Ella
by Personaggio
Summary: Tres años habían transcurrido y Voldemort seguía en pie. Harry estaba harto y deseaba acabarlo. No por la seguridad del mundo mágico, ni por los buenos que aún podían quedar; sino por él, y por ella... sobretodo por ella. - Harry/Ginny - Lemmon/Lime


_La trama es mía, los personajes no._

* * *

_._

**Por ella**

Jamás creyó que los alrededores de la madriguera podrían verse tan sombríos y escalofriantes. Ya los gnomos que antes correteaban en el jardín se encontraban extintos en el lugar, las plantas que rodeaban la humilde morada se veían maltratadas y descuidadas, los pajaritos y las aves ya no soltaban su agudo y armonioso pitito, y el fruto dulce que obsequiaban los árboles ya no crecía entre sus ramas.

Estaba haciendo mal al aparecer allí, muy mal.

Insensato, necio, imprudente, idiota… y un sin número de palabras más que Hermione le gritaría cuando supiera lo que acababa de hacer, (si se enteraba).

Pero aquella necesidad, era como una especia de obligación que su cuerpo le exigía; de lo contrario moriría. Y es que pasar tanto tiempo sin verla… maltrataba su vida hasta dejar a sus pulmones sin aire y su corazón sin latir. _Muerto._

-¡Imprudente! – Esperaba escuchar otras cosas salir de su boca, no una reprimenda al mejor estilo "Hermione Granger" - ¡Imprudente! ¡Necio irresponsable!

-¿Temerario?

-¡Idiota! – Los ojos de Ginny parecían dos rendijas mientras sus blancas mejillas se coloreaban de un tono sonrosado que Harry veía encantador. – Te dije que esto era peligroso. Pero no… el gran Harry Potter debe desafiar todo y…

-¡Te necesito! – Sonó suplicante, implorante. Sus verdes ojos destilaban una agonía que lastimaba a Ginny como si de un fuertísimo golpe en el pecho se tratase. – Yo sé que no debí venir. Te prometí no hacerlo más… pero… - Su mirada se mostró brillante y acuosa.

-Harry… - La joven (a pesar del enojo mostrado hacia unos segundos) no contuvo las ganas de ir hasta él y envolverlo con sus delgados brazos; mas por la diferencia de tamaño y contextura, fue Harry quien la acunó contra su pecho. – Imbécil… yo también te necesito, siempre. Pero… no debes venir. Moriría si…

-Me aseguro de no ser seguido por nadie.

-Esta guerra está haciendo desastres, los mortífagos andan por las calles como las ratas corretean por los sucios callejones. Sabes de las muertes recientes que han ocurrido. Moriría si te atraparan y…

-No me van a atrapar – Tomó su rostro y lo levantó hacia el de él. – Tres años… y ningún mortífago me ha puesto una mano encima – A excepción de uno que otro hechizo, lo cual no mencionaría – Tranquila – Sus pulgares acariciaron sus pómulos con ternura.

-Tres años…

¡Tres años! Tres malditos años combatiendo con un mal que cada vez parecía aumentar su poder. Voldemort no había caído aún… y las esperanzas de todos disminuían con el pasar de los segundos.

_¿Harry Potter podrá vencerlo? Tres años han transcurrido… ¿dónde está el niño que vivió? Cobarde que huyó…_

Comentarios de ese estilo llegaban a sus oídos todos los míseros días. La fe de las personas ahora parecía inexistente, resignándose a vivir en un mundo oscuro, gobernado por la pura maldad y crueldad en todo su esplendor.

-No será en vano, Harry – Los delgados dedos de Ginny se posaron en sus mejillas. – Muchos creen en ti… y sé…

-Tres años, Ginny… y no he podido hacer absolutamente nada – La angustia dio cabida dentro de él de manera insoportable. ¿Quiénes creían aún en que podría salvar al mundo? Nadie, definitivamente nadie… Ya ni estaba seguro de lo que pensaban Ron y Hermione… y la famita Weasley… – Ya nadie cree en mí. ¡Estoy harto! – Dejó caer los brazos y bajó la mirada. – Quizá deba…

-¡Escúchame! – Ginny tomó con firmeza su cara… demacrada, marcada con leves heridas y raspones. – Primero muerta antes de ver vencido a el gran Harry Potter, mi héroe desde la infancia. – Mostró una débil sonrisa para aliviar un poco el momento. – Yo aún creo en ti, siempre lo voy hacer.

Sus palabras lo mitigaron, provocando dentro de él una oleada de paz tan gratificante que lo hizo creer y pensar que, al final de todo, él vencería.

-Puede que pase tiempo… pero sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Y… y no… - La voz de Ginny se quebró, señal de que estaba aguantando el llanto que Harry tanto odiaba ver. – No tienes que confiar en nadie más que en ti… y en mí. – Quizá esas palabras sonaban un poco egoístas para con quienes una vez habían creído ciegamente en él, pero en ese instante, eran la pura verdad… dulce y agria, pero real. - ¿Confías en mí? – Lo miró con esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tanto veneraba por la sensibilidad y a la vez fortaleza que denotaban.

-A ojos cerrados.

-Entonces es suficiente – Lo besó suavemente, abrigando el alma de Harry y reconfortando cada parte de su ser. Pasaron meses desde la última vez que habían rozado sus bocas una contra otra, y durante aquel tiempo transcurrido, ambos sufrieron un verdadero suplicio.

-¿Estás molesta? – Era tonto preguntar algo como eso justo después de aquel maravilloso beso. – Lo siento, pero sabía que rompería mi promesa desde el momento en el que te la hice.

-No estoy molesta, sólo preocupada, pero… creo que esperaba a que la rompieras, ya que yo tampoco la soporto, me mata – Suspiró de manera inconsciente antes de besarlo otra vez.

La madriguera se hallaba habitada sólo por los señores Weasley y Ginevra. El lugar se encontraba lleno de una variada cantidad de hechizos protectores que sólo ellos y el resto de los hijos de su matrimonio sabían cómo traspasar…y Harry, por supuesto.

Es que esos encuentros… sus encuentros, los necesitaba. Con el paso del tiempo parecía llegar esa exigencia de tenerla cerca, sin importarle nada más. Su presencia era un consuelo para su cuerpo joven, pero exhausto; un alivio para su alma lastimada… ella era su cura y su esperanza.

¿Codicioso y egoísta al pensar sólo en su necesidad y aliento? Tal vez… pero ella igualmente ansiaba de él, de la misma manera. El amor era mutuo, compartido… y la necesidad también.

El beso que Ginny había iniciado ahora era controlado por Harry. La exigencia de su cuerpo se la dio a notar cuando su lengua batalló con la de ella de una manera fuerte e imponente. Sus brazos la apretaron contra su cuerpo, delgado y lastimado, pero feliz mientras ella estuviera de esa forma con él. Sus dientes mordisquearon suavemente su rosado labio inferior antes de besarla ahora con parsimonia y suavidad.

-Si te hago daño, por favor dime…

-Ya hemos tenido esta plática – Ginny apretó sus brazos alrededor de él y hundió su rostro en su cuello. – Te necesito, así sea de esta manera… in fraganti… - Rieron suavemente. – Más daño me hace no verte. Pero… tu seguridad, Harry.

-¡Te necesito! – Exclamó de nuevo.

-¡Yo también! Pero si te llegaran a capturar…

-Ya te lo dije, no me van a atrapar - La besó levemente. – Jamás dejaría que me apartaran de ti… - La apretó más contra su cuerpo. Ginny no pudo reprimir un leve suspiro más parecido a un gemido cuando su figura se acopló tan perfectamente a la de él. – Nunca.

-Acaba con esto, por favor… - Pidió con la mirada brillosa, refiriéndose al fin de la maldita guerra, al fin de Voldemort, al fin de su separación por días… _por meses_.

-Lo haré, Ginny… te lo prometo – La besó nuevamente, de manera recia, algo robusta.

Ansiaba el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor y tacto de su piel; la adictiva fragancia que emanaba de cada uno de sus poros, de su cabello rojo… Instantes como esos le daban fuerzas para continuar con algo que, de vez en cuando, creía perdido.

-Te lo prometo, Ginny, yo…

-Ya cállate… - Las manos de la joven se aferraron a su cuello y lo atrajeron con aprensión hacia sí. Su boca se fundió en la de él, incitándolo y extasiándolo, enardeciéndolo. - Es media noche… - La luz de la luna que se colaba a través del vidrio de la ventana le daban a su joven imagen de diecinueve años (ya mujer) una inocencia y una pureza que hacían a Harry temblar y estremecer. – Al amanecer te irás… y… -Bajó el rostro con sus mejillas ruborizadas. ¿Sentía vergüenza por pedir algo que ya habían hecho con tanto amor y deseo por parte de ambos?

-¿Y? – Harry sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir, pero por alguna razón, siempre necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Y… quiero… - Sintió sus vellos erizarse cuando las frías manos del moreno acariciaron sus brazos, de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez. – Te necesito – Fue un bajo susurro que contenía el anhelo. – Te quiero… ya – Sus ojos liberaron unas cuantas lagrimitas que Harry secó tiernamente antes de besarla con fervor.

Mantenerse sereno cuando se hallaba de esa forma le resultaba imposible. Con una fuerza delicada, empujó a Ginny hacía atrás hasta dejarla prisionera contra la pared y él. Su cuerpo exigía más cercanía conforme el frenético beso se hacía cada vez más desesperado. Sus manos la tomaron por las caderas y la alzaron del suelo, permitiendo a Ginny asir sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su boca trazó un camino por su mandíbula antes de quemar su cuello con ardientes besos. La joven pelirroja hundió su nariz en su alborotado cabello, aspirando su aroma.

-Te necesito… - Pegó sus labios a su oreja y mordisqueó su lóbulo con suavidad.

-Ginny – Quizá aquella situación era total y completamente incorrecta. Una guerra se hallaba en pleno apogeo. Personas, tanto muggles como magos, morían a cada instante. Voldemort acechaba sin vacilación y lanzaba a diestra y siniestra el Avada Kedabra con la intención de llegar hasta Harry Potter… pero su mente colapsaba cuando Ginevra estaba cerca… y cuando no; porque estar lejos de ella, era como tragarse millones de hormigas rojas que le comían las entrañas causando un dolor inaguantable en la boca del estómago; y por sobre todo, cerca del corazón.

-Escúchame… - Ginny soltó un leve gemido que alteró al moreno. Sus dedos se enredaron en su azabache cabello cuando sintió las caderas de Harry chocar contra las suyas impulsivamente, provocándola. Sabía que pronto perdería la noción del tiempo y la capacidad para pensar de manera razonable, por lo que, con cierta brusquedad, jaló su cabello hasta que sus ojos quedaron fijos frente a frente. – Escúchame… - Los dedos que antes había hundido en su cuero cabelludo ahora acariciaban con cariño las marcadas ojeras de él, sintiendo cosquillas en las palmas de sus manos al entrar en contacto con la leve barba que Harry había desarrollado. – Recuerda, ahora no hay guerra… - Ella sabía lo que Harry necesitaba escuchar en esos segundos; una mentira en su pequeña burbuja real. – Recuerda, no hay guerra, no hay Voldemort, no hay muertes… - Era el monólogo que siempre expresaba cuando se infiltraba en su habitación, como en esa noche, para disfrutar de unos instantes robados que quedarían grabados en su piel. – No hay nada más que estas cuatro paredes, esa ventana por la que entras… y nosotros. ¿Me escuchaste? No hay nada más que nosotros – Harry asintió con la cabeza. – Nada más que este momento. – Lo besó con delirio.

El baile pélvico que Harry había detenido volvió a ser frenético. Ambos cuerpo se fatigaron, ardiendo en sensaciones que clamaban por más tacto por parte del otro. La flama que emergía dentro de ellos quemó cualquier estibo de dolor y sufrimiento. Como ella había dicho… no existía nada más que ese momento… robado o no, pero único.

-Te amo… - Harry agradecía infinitamente el que la pijama que Ginny utilizaba todas las noches fuera un simple camisón azul con estampados de Mickey Mouse. Le sentaba perfecto, se veía preciosa, pero ahora impedía demasiado.

Esa pequeña habitación… esas cuatro paredes, esa ventana siempre abierta, esa mullida cama con tan solo una almohada, el armario, y la ropa rasgada de las cuales se liberaban… era todo lo que existía, lo único.

-Sólo nosotros… Ginny – La sintió arquearse hacía él cuando sus labios bajaron hacia el inicio de sus pechos, degustando el sabor de su piel; una embocadura deliciosa, adictiva, primorosa, su elixir de la vida, su Félix Felicis. – Sólo nosotros… - Admiraba su cuerpo con una devoción innata, cincelando con sus manos cada parte de ella; su rostro sofocado, su blanco cuello, sus delgados hombros marcados con tiernas pintitas de pecas, sus brazos, la delicadeza de sus senos, la suavidad de la tez de su abdomen… - _Sólo nosotros_… - Besó su cuello cuando sus dedos penetraron en ella. Sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos, lo llenaban con un torbellino de sensaciones tan placenteras y deleitantes que le devolvían el aliento y las ganas de vivir. – Te amo…- Fue un susurro en su oído; suave, sensual, ronco por la excitación, feliz por el momento.

-Te amo – La boca de Ginny besó su hombro desnudo, mientras su figura agitada temblaba bajo la de él. ¡Idolatraba estar así! Sin importarle nada más. El cuerpo de Harry sobre ella, sus besos húmedos esparcidos por su piel, la delicada rudeza de sus dedos que le obsequiaban el placer más fascinante.

Sus delgadas manos trazaron su pecho, marcado por varias cicatrices que se encargó de besar con vehemencia, causándole al mago una sensación de ternura y veneración que emanaba completamente hacia ella, embriagándola. Delineó con las yemas de sus dedos las costillas que sobresalían en sus costados… Harry estaba delgado, muy delgado, magro… pero aún así lo continuaba viendo hermoso, simple y sencillamente hermoso.

Sus verdes ojos, ahora oscuros por el deseo, parecían penetrar a través de su ser y hacerla doblegar con tan sólo una mirada. Estaba dominada por ese hombre… lo sabía desde hacía mucho, y lo adoraba. Sentirse indefensa junto a Harry Potter no era algo malo para ella, porque a fin de cuentas, con él se sentía protegida al mismo tiempo.

-Harry… - La lengua del moreno degustó la piel de su vientre antes de poseer el lugar que antes sus dedos gozaban de acariciar. Explotó de placer, de goce, de felicidad… sus manos se enredaron de nuevo en el azabache cabello y sus caderas dieron inicio a un sensual baile que incitaban al mago a darle más de aquella fruición. Quería gritar, bramar como una desquiciada por la deliciosa sensación de la boca de Harry sobre su parte más húmeda y sensible, mas contuvo las ganas con una fuerza sobrenatural mordiendo su labio inferior, recordando que había olvidado proclamar el maldito hechizo silenciador en la habitación. – Harry… - El joven besó de nuevo su vientre, ascendiendo por su abdomen.

-Escúchame tú ahora… - Se había acomodado sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, provocando el roce de sus partes más sensibles, dispuestas a entregarse y unirse hasta lo más profundo. – Escúchame… - Jadeó cuando su pecho presionó los senos de Ginevra. Sus brazos se apoyaron a cada lado de su cabeza, y su pelvis se movió por inercia contra la de ella, friccionando su excitación contra su sexo, ansioso por recibirlo, por entregarse sin miramientos. Ginny gimió contra su boca, y él sólo atinó a besarla con lentitud. – escucha… - Deslizó sus labios por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Mordisqueó su piel sensiblemente dejando una leve marca y besó el lóbulo de su oreja antes de apoyar su boca contra su oído. - Terminaré con esta guerra…

-Harry…

-Terminaré con esta guerra… no por el mundo mágico… - Levantó su rostro. – No por los pocos inocentes que deben quedar… - Besó su frente, perlada por el sudor. – No por quienes una vez creyeron en mí… - Las palabras sonaban crueles, pero poca importancia le dio Ginny a eso. Suspiró cuando Harry besó la punta de su nariz, obsequiándole de su aliento para fortalecerse. – Acabaré con Voldemort… por momentos como estos... – Besó sus labios con parsimonia. – Por ti… concluiré y triunfaré en esta maldita guerra, sólo por ti… - Se hundió en ella con profundidad… - Y por mí… porque eres mía, Ginny… - El desesperado vaivén no se hizo esperar. – Por ti… ¿Escuchaste? Sólo por ti…

En sus mentes los Gnomos correteaban en el jardín, los pájaros y las aves cantaban con algazara, las plantas se veían más verdes que nunca y el árbol disfrutaba de estar lleno de frutos.

La vida que consideraba desgraciada había pintado de otro color cuando Ginevra Weasley había formado a ser parte de él. Y… después de sufrir cuanta cantidad de dolor la muerte le obsequió, no se permitiría de nuevo llorar de desconsuelo. Pelearía sólo por el bien de Ginny, el cual marcaba al suyo propio.

Después de todo, por ella vivía y respiraba… por ella pelearía y ganaría. Era lo justo.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hasta ahí llega. Lo había empezado hacía ya cuatro noches con la intención de escribir un Draco/Ginny (?) Pero giró hasta quedar esto. No me agrada mucho, mas es el resultado final... ¡comenten! (?) las críticas ayudan mucho a mejorar. _

_Gracias por leer._

_**Yani!**_


End file.
